


Reclaim - Podfic

by Elfgrunge



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (The major character death is a good thing dw), Also warning for harsh static noises but similar to how TMA uses them, Canon-Typical Horror, Dehumanisation, Eye Trauma, M/M, Mind Control, Multiple Voice Actors, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sounds of Knife Violence, Taking those tags from the original fic, Tried to recreate Alex's soundscaping style as best I could while still being Me, post episode 160, suicidal intention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfgrunge/pseuds/Elfgrunge
Summary: JONAH MAGNUSOh, but, look. Look at him, Martin. Isn’t my Archive magnificent?MARTIN[Whispered, almost fearful] Yes.A full voice acted and soundscaped TMA episode, using bibliocratic's script fic, from chapter 12 of their one-shot collection. Martin sets out to rescue Jon from Jonah, post 160.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	Reclaim - Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [unassigned supplementals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567243) by [bibliocratic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliocratic/pseuds/bibliocratic). 



> Sound credits to inspector j, hazure, lostphosphene and halleck of freesound.org. All other sounds are also taken from freesound and are under a creative commons 0.

[Elfgrunge](https://soundcloud.com/kate-talbot-597861527) · [Reclaim](https://soundcloud.com/kate-talbot-597861527/reclaim)

**Author's Note:**

> Cast credited with names and tumblrs - 
> 
> Jonah/Elias is played by Aodhán McInerney (space-fiasco)  
> Martin is played by Oran Talbot (radiosandrecordings)  
> Jon is played by Theodore Goodwin (melanie-king)  
> Georgie is played by Sarah Flynn (hazyskies)  
> Basira is played by Anansi Tempest (awkwardproducktions)  
> Melanie is played by shadows-come-early


End file.
